Many companies and other organizations operate distributed systems that use multiple interconnect computing systems to implement their operations, with the computing systems being alternatively co-located (e.g., as part of a private local area network, or “LAN”) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more other private or shared intermediate networks). For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected co-located computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, as well as public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers. However, as the scale and scope of typical distributed systems has increased, the task of managing the distributed systems and their associated physical computing resources has become increasingly complicated.
Thus, various problems exist with the implementation and use of such distributed systems, including with managing associated physical computing resources.